


You Were Made For Me (You'll See)

by fullmoon_nightowl



Series: masquerade [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Knotting, M/M, Non-Consensual, Restraints, Rimming, Werewolf Mates, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoon_nightowl/pseuds/fullmoon_nightowl
Summary: Jared and Chad go camping and after a game gone wrong, Chad leaves Jared bound to a tree in the forest. During a full moon.Jensen’s out with his pack, hunting for mates. When he smells a new scent in the forest, he knows he found his one. And he has to claim him, then and there.





	You Were Made For Me (You'll See)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt from the second round of the spn_masquerade that I never claimed: Jared and Chad are messing around in the woods, playing soldiers. Chad gets Jared tied against a tree, bark to chest. It's a nice night, so Chad decides to leave him overnight. He'll be back in the morning. What Chad doesn't know is it's a full moon and the weres are out hunting.  
> Since I have this ao3 account now, I thought it was time to clean it up and post it here. Hope you guys enjoy!

 

 

“Chad, you fucker, don’t leave me here!”

Jared can see Chad out of the corner of his eyes, adjusting his paint gun. “Dude, it’s like 70 degrees. Don’t be a baby. Besides, that’ll teach you to cheat.”

“I didn’t cheat!” Jared yells. “Just because you’re a sore loser—”

But with a “suck it, loser!” Chad is already gone. Jared lets his head fall against the rough bark of the tree. Great. He has no doubt that Chad will not return before the next morning, the fucker.

He tries to get a grip on the rope binding his hands and starts grinding the rope against the bark. He is _not_ spending the night in the woods.

 

There’s a new scent in the forest. It’s sweet and strong, like a fruit ripe for the taking. It makes Jensen’s mouth water.

The pack is running through the forest and Jensen thinks he can’t be the only one to pick up on the scent, but there’s no change in his packmates. No uptick in heart beat, no deep growling or riled-up posturing.

The scent is all over the place, mixed in with another human. Jensen growls. He wants it pure.

When he hears the soft thumps of a heartbeat pulsing through the night, he takes a sharp turn to the left, leaving his pack behind. Jensen needs to find that scent.

It calls to him, draws him in like a magnet. Someone from the pack follows him, so Jensen halts and bares his teeth. It’s Felicia, but she stops when she sees his expression. She bares her neck, whines and skitters away. Good. Jensen doesn’t have time for distractions now.

The air is heavy with the mesmerizing scent, almost overwhelming Jensen’s senses with its cloying thickness. It’s overbalanced and Jensen needs it to change. Needs it to turn darker, more familiar. He needs that smell to carry a note of his own.

He can hear the human now, because that’s what it is, a sweet, innocent little human, and it’s right past that line of gnarly trees.

When he breaks through the treeline, Jensen stops short. Like an offering, a boy is tied to a tree in the middle of a small birch grove. The moonlight reflects off the trees, throwing a pattern of silvery lines across the boy’s body.

He’s tied with his face to the tree, but Jensen can see he’s beautiful. The boy is slender, with long legs and the most enticing little ass, tight and round. His shoulders have started to broaden out already and Jensen can see the shadows of muscles under his skin. Not too young then. It pleases Jensen that the boy is old enough to enjoy what he’s about to do.

He’s glad the boy isn’t too young because Jensen doesn’t know if he would be able to stop, not with how his heart is hammering in his chest and every fibre of his being is screaming to go over there and make the boy his, because that boy, with _that scent_ just has to be his mate, his _true_ mate. Werewolves take human mates all the time, but this boy, already on the brink of manhood, he’s Jensen’s. Meant for Jensen alone, born for Jensen, created to be his one and only, to bear his children and love him forever. He just has to be, there’s no other explanation for such an inescapable pull.

Slowly, anticipation curling hot in his body, Jensen stalks through the clearing. He veers to the left, catching a glimpse of the boy’s face. His forehead is leaning against the beech’s soft bark and his eyes are closed. He looks tired.

Jensen wonders how long he’s been out here and rage fills him at the thought of someone tying up his mate and leaving him out here. He doesn’t keep in the growl and the boy is startled, looking up and around with wide eyes.

He’s beautiful, fresh-faced fear with wide pink lips. Jensen wants to drag him off to his cabin and then protect him forever. The boy’s cheeks flush and he licks his lips nervously.

“Hello?” he calls out with a shaking voice. “Anybody there?”

Jensen stills. The angle is wrong and the boy can’t see him. Jensen’s not quite ready to stop stalking him yet. The boy keeps looking around, but doesn’t see anything.

He slumps back against the tree, clearly exhausted. “Of course there’s no one here,” he mumbles, voice full of defeat. “Fucking Chad.”

He leans his head back, exposing the long graceful line of his neck, trying to stretch and relax his shoulders. Jensen knows his mate is uncomfortable, that he should help him, but the predator in him wants to charge and jump, claim this enticing creature and bury his teeth deep in that neck. To make him his.

He takes a few more steps, paws silent on the mossy ground, but the boy’s head whips around. It fills Jensen with pride. His mate is attentive.

“Holy…” his mate trails off when he spots Jensen, eyes wide in terror. “Oh god, please don’t eat me. I swear, I’ll taste horrible.”

Jensen grins, because he knows that’s not true and he will devour his little human, but the boy’s heartbeat spikes with fear, his delicious scent turning sour. He starts to mutter, little _oh gods_ and _oh fucks_ , voice breathless and lips moving quickly. His breathing is fast and labored, chest rising with every shallow breath.

Jensen shifts and stands. The boy stops muttering, stops breathing for a moment, and just stares.

“Holy…” he starts again, and Jensen grins. An apt description of what will follow.

Because this boy, offered to him on the full moon by fate’s capricious hand, this boy is his mate. Jensen can smell it, can feel it now too, the hooks deep in his body, inevitably pulling him forward.

The boy has started muttering again, about true legends and falling down the rabbit hole.

When Jensen takes another two steps, unable to resist his mate’s enticing call, the boy stops.

“Can you help me? Look, if I’m intruding or trespassing or something, I don’t—I didn’t know, and I’m sorry, okay?”

There it is again, the nervous little tongue dart, wetting his lips. Jensen is entranced.

His mate continues. “I just, my friend, well asshole camping buddy really, thought it’d be a good idea to leave me out here, which, not really funny and so if you could help me, please, if you…”

His mate stops. Jensen has taken two more steps. He’s standing almost directly behind the boy, can see the sweat gathering at his hairline and slowly darkening the collar of his shirt. With a few more steps, Jensen is there, right there, and licks at it.

The boy jumps, air leaving him in a punched out breath.

“Woah, that, what?”

Jensen puts his hands on his mate’s body, _finally_ , and it feels like he’s waited all his life for this. He runs his hands down the boy’s bony shoulders, spans his ribcage, feeling his heart beating as fast as a hummingbird’s wings, and then finally settles his hands on his hips. They’re slim, and Jensen’s hands look so big on them.

“Beautiful.”

“No,” the boy chokes out, voice drenched in desperation. “Please, no. Just, please let me go.”

Jensen realizes then what the boy is thinking, what this must look like. He leans forward, pressing a soothing kiss to his mate’s neck. His mate shivers.

“Don’t be afraid,” Jensen says, keeping his voice low. “I’m going to cherish you, make you mine.”

The boy gasps, a beautiful sound, and starts fighting his bonds, squirming against Jensen's hold.

“No, no, you can’t—”

“Shhhh.” Jensen pushes him into the tree, holds him still. “It’s alright. You’re my mate. It will all be alright.”

They boy stills. “What… what does that mean?”

“You’re mine,” Jensen says and buries his nose behind the boy’s ear, taking a deep breath. “Always were meant to be mine. And I will be yours. We’ll be together forever. We’re mates.”

“Oh.” The boy is quiet, but Jensen can almost hear the wheels turning in his head. That’s alright, it must be a lot to take in.

He decides to give his mate a few moments, even though the proximity has him hard and aching against the boy’s jean-clad ass. Jensen contends himself with nuzzling and licking at his mate’s neck, licking up the sweat that has gathered on his warm skin, watching how the short hairs at the nape of his neck curl up from the dampness. His mate it adorable.

“So,” his mate finally says with a slightly shaky voice, “can you untie me then?”

Jensen hears it, the uptick in the boy’s heartbeat and he has to fight not to dig his claws into his still vulnerable body.

“No. Not yet. You’d try to run away on me and then I’d have to hunt you.” Jensen feels his wolf clamoring at that, wants to let his mate run through the forest and chase him, bring him down hard and put him on his back.

He would do it, if his mate was a werewolf, but the boy is human and he could get seriously hurt.

“You wouldn’t like it if I hunted you.”

The boy swallows. “Look, my name is Jared. I live in the city, my mom works at the bank and my dad’s a baker. I have two little sisters and a cat, and I like to play basketball, I’m on the team, the school team, I mean, and I’m good at math but I suck at history. I, I really like pizza, but we only get it on special occasions, cause my mom cooks real healthy food. But that’s okay, I like most vegetables and fruit. My favorite are peaches. Do you like peaches too?”

Jensen hums, pleased at his mate for introducing himself. “Yes,” he answers. “I like peaches too.”

He presses his dick against the boy’s ass, tight and round and wonders if his skin will feel silky soft and fuzzy, just like his favorite fruit. He’ll have to find out.

“My grandma makes the most amazing peach cobbler,” Jared continues and his voice shakes again. “She’s been trying to teach me but I’m super uncoordinated. Do you—” he swallows “—do you bake? Or cook?”

“We split tasks in the pack,” Jensen says. But he doesn’t want Jared to think he won’t provide for him so he elaborates, even though it’s getting harder and harder to not just rip the boy’s clothes off. “I’m a hunter. So you don’t have to worry, sweetheart, I’ll take care of you.”

“Pack,” Jared says faintly.

Jared lets out a hoarse laugh. “Don’t worry. No one’s going to hurt you.”

“Is pack like family?” Jared asks.

He’s got such a smart mate. “Yeah.”

“I have a family too,” Jared rambles. “My parents, and my sisters and my grandma. And—and I have a bunch of cousins too, and—”

Jensen growls. “We’ll make our own family.” He doesn’t want to think about Jared’s other life. It’s not like Jared won’t get to visit his family but explaining why their underage son ran away with a twenty-five year old man living in a commune is going to be a pain. Jensen doesn’t want to think about it.

Jared shivers against the tree, so Jensen presses his whole body against his mate. Jared is shorter than him, but not by that much. His mate will grow tall and strong one day. Jensen licks and nibbles at his mate’s neck again, drowning in the scent of him.

“My arms really hurt,” his mate says with a small voice. “Please, I promise I won’t run away.”

“I can hear when you lie,” Jensen says and Jared perfectly still. Jensen’s torn between anger and pride that his mate has so much spunk—albeit misguidedly so. “Do you really think you can outrun a werewolf?”

Jared cries out and it’s only then Jensen realizes he’s dug his hands into his mate’s hips, claws extended and drawing blood. He doesn’t want to hurt his mate, but Jared was speaking of running away, of leaving him. Jensen tries to reign the anger in, to remind himself that Jared is human and doesn’t know what it means to be mate yet.

“I know you’re scared,” he says through gritted teeth. “But we belong together. And as soon as I’ve claimed you, you’ll see.”

“Okay, okay,” Jared says quickly, words falling over each other. “I get it, I won’t try to leave. Just, my arms really hurt and, I don’t know, if this is forever, shouldn’t we do this in a bed?”

Jensen chuckles. Oh, these human notions of romance. “This is perfect,” he whispers, and reaches around Jared’s body to open his pants.

Jared’s breath hitches and his heart beats even faster, a terrified staccato loud in the silence of the night. It fuels Jensen’s desire, spurring him on like a solstice drum. When the buttons of Jared’s jeans don’t give way, Jensen’s fingers too impatient, he just rips them open and down.

With a slice of his claws, Jared’s underwear is in tatters and the black fabric dotted with yellow bats sails slowly to the ground.

His mate chokes, sobs and swallows hard, back muscles tensing under his shirt. His next breath is slow and deliberate, but it still stutters.

Jensen leans forward again, can’t stop himself from touching, all the exposed skin not enough and he rips off Jared’s shirt.

“I’ll get cold,” Jared stutters out and Jensen presses him against his chest.

“I’ll warm you up.”

There it is again, that sobbing sound. His mate hasn’t understood yet, that this is a gift.

“You’ll see,” Jensen says into his mate’s neck. “I promise, it’ll be alright. You were made for me. Fate brought you out here. Why do you think your friend left you tied to a tree, here, tonight of all nights?”

“I’m your mate?” Jared asks and his voice snaps through the air angrily. “Then why do you want to hurt me? Leave me tied to a tree? I don’t know who you are or where you came from. I don’t know what the fuck you want from me. You’re crazy!”

For a while there, Jensen had thought his mate had lost his spunk. He’s glad to see he hasn’t. He also realizes he’s been rude. Really, his momma raised him better than this. He blames it on Jared’s scent and vows to do better.

“I’m Jensen,” he says. “I live with my pack in the woods east of here. Every full moon we go out and hunt for mates. Tonight, I found you. And yes, you’re right, I’m crazy.”

Jared pulls on his ropes again and Jensen grips his hands, stilling his movement.

“I’m crazy for you,” Jensen says and he almost doesn’t recognize his voice, it’s gotten so rough. “I’m crazy about your scent, the sound of your heartbeat. I need to have you, possess you, _now_ , and it’s taking everything I have to go slow. I’ve been waiting my whole life to catch your scent, Jared.”

Jared slumps into Jensen’s arms then, tension draining from his body. “I…” he starts but he doesn’t finish. That’s okay, Jensen is overwhelmed too.

“I promise,” Jensen says, but doesn’t continue, because he knows it’ll hurt the boy, but it has to be done. Jared has to become his.

So he leaves his words hanging in the air while he trails his hands down Jared’s back, follows the curve of his spine. He traces the dimples above his ass with his thumbs, before he sinks down to his knees and buries his face in Jared’s ass.

His mate startles. “What—oh my god, what are you doing?”

So innocent. Jensen takes a deep breath, scent so much richer and darker down here, not reminding him of youth and innocence, but luring him in, making it impossible to think about anything else than claiming that sweet ass.

Jensen spreads Jared’s cheeks with his hands and dives in, licking into his mate’s body with deep strokes.

Jared shudders above him, begs him, _please, please, please_ , and Jensen is so hard it hurts. He has to reach down and fist his dick, giving himself momentary relief when all he wants is to bury himself in his mate’s sweet body.

But he needs Jared wet and loose, because Jensen knows he won’t be able to hold back, won’t be able to go slow. His mate’s scent is so pure he knows the boy must be a virgin still and it’s a balm to his soul that he’ll be Jared’s one and only.

He can’t wait the whole night so he pushes two spit slick fingers into Jared. He’s tight, so Jensen gets up, biting Jared’s neck so he’ll hold still and shoves his fingers inside. There’s a salty scent erupting in the night and Jared’s whole body clenches.

Jensen stills, fingers buried deep in Jared’s heat and presses soothing kisses to Jared’s skin, tasting sweat and something sour, something like fear and pain, but Jared is his mate, he’ll enjoy their mating. It confuses Jensen until he realizes how tight Jared is around his fingers.

“It’s okay, baby,” he says and Jared shivers at the endearment. Of course, Jensen is so stupid. Jared is young and inexperienced, and most importantly, human. His body responds differently than a werewolf’s would.

“I know you’re scared, but it’s okay, baby.” Judging by the shudders, Jared is responding well to the pet names. Maybe Jensen just needs to coddle his mate a bit more.

“You’re so tight, that’s why it hurts, but I promise it will stop soon. Just try to relax a bit more and it’ll get better. Can you do that for me, Jared?”

Hesitantly, his mate nods. Jensen kisses him again and starts moving his fingers. It’s too dry, but that won’t change until after the claiming. So Jensen pulls his fingers out, spits in his hand again and wets his dick.

He brings his cock to Jared’s ass, watches goose bumps spread in waves over Jared’s mole-dotted skin and he can’t wait to have Jared sitting in his lap, warming up in Jensen’s embrace.

When Jensen pushes inside, Jared screams. Jensen howls with him, throws his head back to howl up at the moon, full and low in the sky. Like always, Jensen is under its spell but this time, Jared overshadows it all. There is only the boy, in his arms and around his cock, sharp scent and breathy moans, writhing smooth skin and tensed muscles in Jensen’s arms, rubbing his body against Jensen and moving on his dick.

Jensen feels frenzied, unable to control how his body slams into Jared’s over and over again, harder and deeper, never enough.

Jared is begging again, little pleas falling from his lips, and Jensen grinds his hips, wanting to give his mate everything. It doesn’t take long, he was aroused for so long, when his knot finally grows it’s a relief. The pressure intensifies, but then Jared’s panting increases, he’s moaning now and every little sound pushes Jensen closer to the edge.

When he comes, the rush of pleasure is so intense, he buries his teeth deep enough in Jared’s shoulder to draw blood while his whole body tenses up.

He slumps against Jared, whose breathing is choppy and wet and then there’s a snuffling sound. It rips through the silence and Jensen realizes Jared is crying.

“Jared?”

“What—what did you do to me?” Jared’s voice is broken and angry.

Oh. Lodged deep into Jared, still coming and feeling deeply sated, Jensen forgot to tell Jared about his knot. He does his best to explain it, but he’s not sure how well he manages through the postcoital bliss filling his head like fluffy cotton.

Jared does calm down eventually, but his legs are shaky, so Jensen snaps the ropes with his claws and sits down with his back to the tree, Jared securely in his lap.

His mate is pliant now, tired and head lolling away from Jensen. So Jensen gathers him in tight and noses that spot behind his ear.

“Rest, my little mate,” Jensen tells him, when Jared his on the brink of falling asleep, heartbeat finally calmed down. “You’ll need all your strength for the transformation.”

Jared’s head snaps around and for the first time, Jensen sees his whole face. It’s beautiful, but the most amazing thing are his multicolored eyes, swirls of brown and green swimming in a dark blue. Jensen thinks he’ll drown in them if he stares long enough.

“Will I become a werewolf?” Jared asks, and there’s a glint in his eyes and an uptick in his heartbeat. Anticipation.

Jensen smiles mildly. “No. Our wolf form is hereditary. But you’ll turn into a wolf mate.”

Jared’s eyebrows draw together in adorable confusion. “What does that mean?”

Jensen puts his hand on Jared’s stomach. “You’ll be stronger, heal faster. Your senses will be better. Like a werewolf, but you won’t be able to shift.”

Jared thinks about it, then he nods. “Alright.” There’s his jumping heart again, the excitement and the anticipation.

Jensen leans back and continues to run his hands over Jared’s middle. He won’t tell is mate why he’ll need strength and healing yet. He figures Jared had enough surprises for one night. And there’s something about the faraway look in his mate’s eyes that unsettles Jensen. Something in the way Jared’s hands clench and unclench, leaving little white halfmoon indentions in his palms. Maybe his mate will need some more time to adjust after all.

Jensen grips him tighter and debates taking the rope with him. Just until the transformation is complete. Just in case.

 

 


End file.
